Wanda Maximoff
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfzXeVKuRhg Wanda Maximoff, known as the Scarlet Witch, '''is a crimefighter operating on the planet of Omega, along with her girlfriend '''Ava Orlova. Personality Wanda is very quiet and tends to stray away from the popular crowds. Due to her magic causing her shattered mind, she suffers from major suicidal depression, mental breakdowns, anxiety, and mental illness. History Wanda was born on May 10, 2559 to an unknown mother and Erik Lehnsherr, along with her twin brother Pietro. After their births, their mother ran off, fearing that she had given birth to monsters. Erik raised the children on his own in a small cottage on the planet of New Angeles. There, the twins powers manifested, with Pietro becoming a speedster and Wanda with those of a witch. However, it caused the young Wanda to experience delusions and madness, leaving her mind fractured and damaged. In the year 2572, Erik deserted the twins, leaving Pietro to look after unstable Wanda. Despite this, Pietro managed to get him and Wanda enrolled into Kane Academy where Wanda learned how to control her powers. During her first year, Wanda met Ava Orlova, where the two developed a deep bond with each other. Wanda's mental disorder did not keep her from making new friends in her years at the Academy, where she became a popular figure alongside Ava, where the two started a relationship during their second year of schooling. When the pair graduated in 2580, Ava moved them to Omega '''to tackle small threats and protect those who didn't want to be protected by the planet's main factions. Due to this, their reputation grew where they had run-ins with the planet's factions, where many of the leaders' nicknamed the duo '''The Widow and The Witch. Present Day In 2583, Wanda, along with Ava, still operate on Omega in the shadows. Their current whereabouts, however, are unknown. Powers * Chaos Magic - 'Coined by Wanda herself, her magic allows her to bend and warp reality to her being, she still hasn't been able to unlock this portion of her powers, but she has been trained in the mystic arts to manipulate people and objects. Her control with Chaos Magic is not stable, to the point where she uses her psionic abilities more than her magic. ''You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?" * '''Psionic Energy Manipulation: Maximoff can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape or form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color * Telekinesis: Maximoff has the ability to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy. She uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces * Levitation/Flight: '''Maximoff is able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air, with a second blast used to slow her momentum as she approaches ground allowing her to land safely. * '''Psionic Force-Field Generation: Maximoff is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she could shape and conform as needed. She used it to grab and break apart targets, protect others from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from enemies. * Telepathy: Maximoff can read minds, communicate telepathically, and experience the memories and thoughts of others. She can also project her own thoughts through the neuro-electric interface that is basis for her telepathy. * Mental Manipulation: Maximoff is able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electric interface that is the basis of her telepathic powers. * Fear Manipulation: With her power to manipulate the mind, Maximoff often uses it in order to elicit fear or emotional pain in a person in the form of nightmarish hallucinations. However, when she does use it, she is affected by it as well, by not being trained well enough to master this ability. Category:The Real KYR SP33DY'S characters Category:Enhanced Category:Female Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mentally Unstable